The adventures of a girl named Chia
by XXReachforthesunXx
Summary: Short drabbles about Chia and her life. Chapter 2: Sick Sometimes...Chia really hates Gohan...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay these are short little drabbles about Chia. This one is about how weird her life is, besides being half alien and all. Oh boy, I feel bad for her. I don't own DBZ, but if I did, Gohan would be a bigger character!**

* * *

Okay, I know my life is far from normal. I mean, what other six year old girl is a half alien that has to defend the Earth because the rest of Earth is too weak. So yeah, I know I'm not normal, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

Let's backtrack so I can show you what's wrong. I was just going about my business, doing my chores like Momma ordered me to. Her and Papa were going to the mall because Bulma wants us to go to a party with her.

Gohan and I already had our clothes. I was going to wear some weird kimono and Gohan was going to be dressed in a tunic. Apparently Bulma was trying to impress this old guy so he would invest in Capsule Corp. I don't get why I had to dress traditional, but that's what Bulma ordered.

So anyway while they were out, I happened to turn on the TV while I was cleaning the living room. I was halfway through a Spongebob episode when the news suddenly flashes on. Ya wanna know the headline?

**Mysterious Woman Almost Kills Girl**

The woman on the news? Yeah, it was Momma. Apparently Papa was trying to pick out a comfortable looking pair of clothes when this blonde haired bimbo approached him. She suggested wearing something that would show his muscles and even made a fuss over running her hand on his arm.

Papa was hopelessly confused, and since it's common knowledge that Papa doesn't like strangers touching him tried to back away, but where ever he went, the bimbo went to.

Then Momma suddenly launched out of nowhere and began beating the girl. The girl was screaming, and tried to get away. Momma ran to the marital arts store and grabbed two swords and chased her around the shop. Papa was still hopelessly confused, but knew enough to stay out of it.

Finally the police came barging in and tackled Momma but she beat them up to and then started trying to kill the girl again. By this time the bimbo had broken a heel, her hair was all of over her face, and she had two black eyes. I'm not even going to mention her front teeth, which were laying somewhere on the floor of the shop.

Finally Papa subdued Momma and tried to explain to the police officers that Momma was not going to kill her. She was probably going to maul her, but not kill her. The police didn't believe him and thought he was an accomplish so they tried to cuff him. Ya wanna know what he did, he broke the cuffs when he went to scratch the back of his neck!

The worst part?

They got it all on film!

The second worst part?

They figures out my Momma was Anonymous better known as Son Chichi or Princess chichi of the Ox Kingdom and with that came the realization that Papa was the infamous Son Goku.

So now there are reporters outside our house, Momma and Papa and getting reprimanded by Gohan. I am trying to shoo them away. So the happened to ring and I answered it, it was Krillin. He had been watching the news and…well ya get the point. So while we were doing all this Krillin was laughing.

He didn't care that we were being stalked. So you know what I did. I stuck my head out the window and yelled.

"Hey Krillin Chestnut lives in the middle of the ocean with the old turtle hermit Roshi!" Then I slammed the window shut.

Then Krillin was mad at me.

So now I'm stuck in my room, on the phone with Krillin as he calls me a' despicable little monster!' and listening to Gohan ground Papa and Momma. Apparently Papa's not allowed to train and Momma's not allowed to make him study or me to the chores.

Of course my parents responded with ,"Yes sir…"

Yeah my life is not normal…

But you can't say it isn't fun!

* * *

**And that's that! I can't help but feel bad for Gohan and Chia. They do not have to go through this everyday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this story in awhile! But really...I had fun with this!**

**DBZ will never be mine! STOP ASKING ME!**

* * *

Gohan always had a stronger immune system than I did. I mean, we both had strong immune systems because of the whole 'Saiyan' thing but even so, Gohan never seemed to get sick, ever. However there is one reason why we avoid the flu like the plague.

When we did get it, it all but sapped away our energy, leaving one of us to take care of the other. It was how it worked in our family unfortunately. When Momma was sick, Papa took care of her, when Papa was sick (Which he never was) Momma took care of him, when I got sick, Gohan took care of me, and when Gohan got sick, I took care of him. Momma called it the 'Vice Versa' rule.

So now let me explain where I was going with this.

Gohan was sick, I was stuck taking care of him, and he was the biggest brat in the world when he was sick.

I heard the familiar sound of a bell ring, and Gohan's voice came after it, "Chia!" I stomped over to his room, threw open the door and plastered on the fakest smile I could manage.

"Yes brother dear?" I asked.

He pointed to the glass of water on his nightstand, "Water please." I felt my eye twitch. He couldn't just grab it himself? The glass was literally right next to him! Lack of strength or not he better toughen up.

"What do I look like? Your maid?" I asked. Gohan innocently pointed to my choice in clothing. Which, irritatingly enough was a maid costume. I was in a mess of frills, bows, and an apron. To top it all off, my hair was tied into two pigtails with white ribbons. The look Gohan thought would make him feel better on the road to recovery.

Now that I think about it, I walked right into that one didn't I?

I walked over to his nightstand and picked up the glass of water. Lifting up Gohan's head, I put the cup to his lips and let him drink. When the cup was half way gone I put the cup down and dropped his head on his pillow, hoping that it would hurt, despite the fact that it was a pillow.

As I walked out Gohan rang the bell once more, "Chia! Can you make me some tea with honey?" He asked. I was about to yell at him to give it himself but I was reminded of the 'Vice Versa' rule once more. I was swear when I'm sick, he's going to wear a butler costume and I'm going to give him hel-

"Chia!"

I growled, "I'm making it!" I snapped. Ten minutes later I set the hot tea on the nightstand, "Anything else brother dear?" I asked sweetly.

Gohan shook his head, "No." He turned over to face away from me and moments later I heard soft snoring.

If he wasn't going to drink the tea why did he ask for it?

When I walked into the living room I saw Papa sitting in one of the chairs. I sat next to him, "Papa! It's horrible!" I exclaimed. Papa chuckled and patted my back.

"I know but remember your mother's rule." We said it at the same time, "The 'Vice Versa' rule."

Papa nodded, "That's right. Just think about when you get sick, whatever he's putting you through, you give back to him tenfold. Until then, you have to wait."

"But Papa he has me dressed as a maid!" I protested, "A literal maid! Do you see me?"

Papa only laughed, "For what it's worth, at least you can wear that for Halloween!" He teased.

"You're all horrible!"


End file.
